Conventionally, there is known a developing cartridge including a developing roller, a supply roller configured to supply toner to the developing roller, a layer thickness regulation blade configured to regulate a thickness of a toner layer formed on the developing roller, and a supply electrode in contact with the supply roller. Specifically, in this technology, the supply electrode is movable in a direction perpendicular to a rotation shaft of the supply roller.